


And then I saw him in the crowd

by ryukeru



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Español | Spanish, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 09:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3129161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryukeru/pseuds/ryukeru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire ve todos los días el Sol en el autobús. Y hoy tiene una idea estúpida en mente. Este fic fue mi primer Enjoltaire, y la verdad es que me gustó como quedó, así que os lo dejo por aquí. Disfruten y eso, soy malísima con estas cosas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And then I saw him in the crowd

No acaba de tener claro que esto sea una buena idea. Pero, desde hace unos días, la frustración se ha ido acumulando en su interior, y sabe que, si no lo hace, acabará explotando. Además, no es el momento de echarse atrás. Si incluso se ha tomado la molestia de no beber ni una gota de alcohol durante dos días ENTEROS para prevenir el posible olor. Es el momento, o todo, o nada.

  
Aún así, vuelve a mirarse en el espejo de la parada del autobús, comprobando que sus rizos no están demasiado despeinados, ni su camisa demasiado arrugada. Cuando por fin llega el autobús, no puede mantenerse quieto de puro nerviosismo.  
Y ahí está él. Como siempre, deslumbra con su simple presencia, mirando por la ventana del autobús, y sin hacer apenas un gesto. Grantaire entrecierra los ojos a medida que se acerca, quizás a medio camino entre la falta de ebriedad y la fascinación dañina que le produce que la sola visión del extraño.

  
Al llegar al lado de su asiento, tras lo que le ha parecido la eternidad más prolongada de su vida, se queda parado un momento, permitiéndose el lujo de observarle y estudiarle, por primera vez, de cerca. Su cabello rubio le cae sobre la frente, en unas ondas suaves, que parecen hechas por el mismo Lisipo. Tiene la cabeza gacha, pero alcanza a verle algunas partes de su rostro, naturalmente bellas.

  
-¿Puedo sentarme aquí?

  
El egocentrismo le sube con esa frase, satisfecho consigo mismo. Una de las pocas cosas que le gustan de sí mismo es la capacidad de disimular sus sentimientos cuando está hablando, tapándolos los palabras y una sonrisa arrogante, que le sale con naturalidad. El rubio, por su parte, no parece inmutarse apenas, asintiendo levemente con la cabeza. Grantaire tiene que juntar toda su fuerza de voluntad para no sonreír, y se sienta, con la firme convicción de que, si tiene que cagarla, debe ser el momento perfecto.

-Grantaire. -sonríe, ahora sin arrogancia, tendiéndole la mano.

  
Por fin, se inmuta, levantando la cabeza y mirándole extrañado, con los ojos más brillantes que ha visto el moreno en su vida, aun si se trata de una mirada seria, alternando el objetivo de la misma de la mano tendida a la cara de Grantaire, que, por un momento, se arrepiente de no haberse afeitado hoy. Aún así, algo parecido a la esperanza le recorre la venas cuando, de pronto, la sangre sube a las mejillas del otro, extendiéndose en forma de sonrojo hasta sus orejas. A pesar de la vergüenza que debe estar sintiendo en este momento, no aparta la mirada al responder:

  
-Enjolras.

  
Grantaire traga saliva, intentando no hacer ningún gesto que delate el efecto que ha tenido el escuchar su voz por primera vez. Una voz suave, pero grave, que podría tejer telas más bellas que Aracne. En ese momento de duda, el sonrojo de Enjolras ha aumentado, y sus ojos ahora apuntan al respaldo del asiento delantero.

  
-Llevo un tiempo viéndote en este autobús, y bueno, pensé que estaría bien que habláramos. -Grantaire sonríe de lado, sólo mostrando su nerviosismo en cómo juega con sus manos.

  
No tenía ni idea hasta este momento que una persona pudiera incrementar su sonrojo en tantos niveles. Pero lo encuentra adorable, joder, claro que lo es, y, además, el rojo le conjunta con su sudadera, del mismo color, lo que le hace reír entre dientes, lo que provoca, por fin, un gesto diferente en el rostro del otro, aunque no consigue diferenciar si es de enfado o frustración.

  
-Eh... -los labios de Enjolras se abren de una forma tan lenta y sugerente que Grantaire tiene que apartar la mirada para evitar reacciones inoportunas por su parte- Yo también quería habar contigo, siempre he querido hablar contigo, desde la primera vez que te vi, pe-...

  
De repente para, callándose como si se acabara de dar cuenta de lo que está diciendo, y poniéndose tremendamente rojo de nuevo. Vuelve a desviar la mirada, salta a la vista, incómodo.

  
-No eres bueno hablando, ¿eh? -Grantaire no puede evitar reírse.

  
-No, supongo que no. -Enjolras sonríe, y, joder, debe ser lo más deslumbrante que ha visto nunca, incluso le duele- Simplemente... en fin, también quería hablar contigo. -repite, esta vez sin estar ruborizado apenas, y mirándole fijamente a los ojos, lo que provoca que el corazón de Grantaire se salte un par de latidos.

  
-Oh. -Grantaire sonríe de nuevo, y se deja caer en el asiento, mirando al techo y suspirando- Menos mal. Pensaba que era el único acosador.

  
-¿Qué? -la voz del rubio suena lo suficientemente apurada como para permitirse reír entre dientes- ¡Yo no he dicho eso!

  
Grantaire, ya sin nervios, y con su felicidad agrupándose en forma de ironía, está disfrutando demasiado con la situación. Ladea la cabeza de modo que sus rizos le tapan la mitad de la vista.

-Pero lo eres, ¿no?

  
De nuevo, sonrojo. Grantaire piensa que va a explotar cuando Enjolras se cubre la cara con las manos, y tiene que reprimirse para no saltar encima del mismo cual hombre lobo. Pasan unos segundos en completo silencio, uno muerto de vergüenza, y el otro auto-controlándose, y entonces, Enjolras levanta la cabeza, recuperando, al menos en apariencia, la compostura, y mirándole seriamente.

  
-¿Es...malo?

  
-Si lo fuera, no me habría confesado como tu acosador, Apolo.

  
-¿A...apolo? -balbucea el otro, cada vez más confuso. Pobre criatura.

  
-Sí. Ya sabes, Apolo, dios de la luz, algo así como tú.

  
-No entiendo...

  
-No es necesario que lo hagas.

  
Enjolras calla de nuevo, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Grantaire siente que no puede más, y siente un cosquilleo en la parte baja del vientre que no indica nada bueno. Se quedan en silencio unos minutos más, hasta que Enjolras se incorpora para decir:

  
-Eh, esta es mi parada, así que...

  
-Lo sé. -Grataire se levanta, dejándole paso.

-Ah... Claro que lo sabes. -el rubio sacude la cabeza al pasar.

  
-Un placer, Apollo. -Grantaire, sonriendo, hace una reverencia teatral que atrae las miradas del resto de pasajeros, y el sonrojo de Enjolras.

  
Por un instante, parece que éste no va a contestar, pero, justo al llegar a la puerta, se gira.

  
-¿Mañana...?

  
-Aquí estaré.

  
Enjolras sonríe, asiente, y baja del autobús, casi corriendo, y Grantaire se sonríe a sí mismo, reprimiendo sus ganas de saltar y gritar.

  
Ha valido la pena.


End file.
